ARF Trooper
ARF Troopers, formally known as Advanced Recon Force Troopers, were specialized clone troopers who served during the Clone Wars. Their jobs included scouting and participating in recon missions. ARF troopers, who were often assigned to scout on enemy positions, made use of an AT-RT to help them easily cross the terrain. In addition, ARF troopers, due to their skill in piloting the vehicles, provided valuable fire support to Clone troopers when fighting ground battles. ARF troopers also had modified helmets that helped them in harsh environments such as deserts and jungles. Because of this, many basic Clone troopers were also equipped with these helmets while on planets with harsh conditions. ARF troopers saw action in some of the bigger battles of the Clone Wars, including Ryloth, Kamino, Geonosis, Teth, Devaron, and Umbara. Equipment The color and patterns of ARF trooper armor varied widely. Sometimes, the colors depended on the planet they were deployed to while, in other times, it depended on what unit they served in. Standard ARF trooper armor was white, like normal clones. Standard white ARF trooper armor displayed colored markings at times to signify rank and position. ARF troopers Stak and Razor were known to have small green markings on their helmets and blue slashes on their helmets. For Stak: two. For Razor: four. On Geonosis, ARF troopers, also known as Desert Troopers, wore yellow and brown camoflauged ar mor to blend into the environment as well as to distinguish themselves from other units since they belonged to the 212th Attack Battalion. Forest Troopers worked in vast jungle environments and wore ARF Trooper Armor with green camouflage. In the Clone Wars film, an ARF trooper and ARF Lieutenant on Teth were shown to wear gray camouflaged armor. ARF troopers that belonged to Rancor Battalion had distinctive red markings on their armor. ARF troopers who served in the 501st Legion had blue markings. Phase II armor The Phase II variant of the ARF trooper armor was slightly different. Two pads covered the sides of the ARF trooper's helmet (with one on each side) and an antenna was added for better communication. In addition, ARF troopers sported the more flexible Phase II body armor. It should be noted that ARF troopers in Phase II gear bore a slight resemblance to AT-RT drivers ands troopers. Known ARF Troopers *Trauma *Stak *Hound *Razor *Boomer *Waxer *Boil *Trapper *Unidentified ARF Trooper (Teth) *Unidentified ARF Trooper Lieutenant (Teth) *Unidentified ARF Trooper (Kamino) *Unidentified Wolfpack ARF Trooper *Unidentified 501st ARF Trooper (Umbara) Facts *A LEGO version of the Rancor Battalion ARF trooper was released in the 2012 LEGO Star Wars set, 9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Clone Cadets *Liberty on Ryloth *Landing at Point Rain *Grievous Intrigue *ARC Troopers *Monster *Mercy Mission *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much BoilARF-SWE.jpg|Waxer Arftrooperunknown.png|501st arf trooper Wolfpack ARF trooper.jpg|Wolfpack arf trooper ARFtrooper-ARCT.jpg TethARFLieutenant-TCWf.jpg TethARFtrooper-TCWf.jpg Unidentified massiff owner.jpg|Hound with a Massiff. Parsec2.png|Forest Trooper|link=https://clonewars.fandom.com/wiki/Forest_Trooper|linktext=Forest Trooper Category:Clone Divisions Category:Republic Category:ARF Troopers